Last Day
by anomaly16
Summary: It's the final day for some people. Warning: character deaths. Centered on DonCharlie interaction,but all main characters are mentioned. rated K plus for death purposes only


**Summary: **It's the last day for some people

**Warnings**: multiple character death

**Author's Note**: My friend gave me the idea and wanted me to write it and this is what came out…very angst ridden. If you don't like death, I wouldn't suggest reading this.

**Feedback: **Same as usual, any comments or helpful suggestions are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Numb3rs or any of the characters involved on the show.

**Last Day**

Charlie was in the yard; raking the fallen leaves when Don's black SUV sped into sight. He pulled into the driveway and screeched to a halt. Don jumped out and ran to Charlie, who had stopped raking, curious as to why Don had sped like that. He gripped his younger brother's shoulders and put Charlie's back to the street. Don glanced worriedly at the street, and Charlie could hear another car speeding down the street.

"Don?" Charlie asked, he gazed into his older brother's eyes and all Charlie saw was fear. His heart began to pound.

"Charlie-listen to me. Whatever you do, don't turn around. It's our time right now Buddy. Keep your eyes on me…I promise…we're going to be okay" Don's eyes flickered to the street and Charlie tried to turn.

"Don, what's-" Charlie asked worriedly, trying to turn and look at what Don kept glancing at in the street.

"It's nothing. We're all going to be fine. I promise. Just keep your eyes on me and don't let go…I love you, Buddy" Don said firmly, a look of pain filling his eyes.

Charlie shook his head in confusion, "I love you too, why're-?"

Don shook his head. "Enjoy the day Charlie, enjoy it now" he said grimly.

The second car pulled up and into the driveway. And two doors slammed. "Hello boys, are you ready to join your parents?"

"Don-what do they mean?" Charlie asked sharply.

"Nothing, Charlie. We need to be strong. Together. We're all going to be together soon, I promise" Don looked over Charlie's shoulder.

"Say good-bye Agent Eppes. You're whole team is waiting on the other side"

"Don-" Charlie pushed.

Don pulled his brother close to his chest then put him behind him, shielding him from the men. "Listen, you don't want to do this. You've already killed 3 federal agents and a civilian. The more you kill the more trouble you're in" Don reasoned.

"What civilian? Which Agents?" Charlie asked talking over his brother in a harsh whisper.

"There's nothing you can do. You don't have your gun, or your vest Agent. You and the Professor are helpless" One of the men gloated.

"Don't do it" Don warned.

"Too late" The man said slyly.

Don quickly turned and embraced Charlie, "Hide behind my body, it'll hurt less" Don whispered into his brothers ear. "I'm so sorry"

"What-" Charlie began.

"Don't speak…Dad and Mom will be waiting" A gunshot went off and seconds later both Eppes men fell, a single bullet through the head.

_In the news the following day… "One full FBI team, one Family…gunned down" _

_Just yesterday morning, a team of FBI Agents and a civilian were gunned down in front of the building. Only the lead agent, Don Eppes, escaped. Agents Colby Granger, Megan Reeves, and David Sinclair were killed instantly. The civilian killed was Alan Eppes, father of lead agent, Don Eppes, and local CalSci professor, Charlie Eppes. He was also killed instantly. The attacks were no doubtfully well planned out and the targets were intentional. The assailants got who they came for. Don Eppes, who had escaped, went to his home to try and save his brother. The raged shooters followed Agent Eppes to his home and there they slaughtered Charlie Eppes and Don Eppes on their front lawn before turning the guns on themselves. The shooters managed to wipe out a whole FBI team and one well respected family from the community. The shooters were recently identified as old criminals Don's team had helped put away. Alan, Charlie, and Don Eppes will be buried in the plots next to Margaret Eppes, Alan's wife and the boys' mother, who died of cancer almost two and a half years ago. The remaining Agents will be buried in the same cemetery. The deceased Agents will receive the proper burials to honor their service to the FBI and the funerals will be open to the public on Saturday at 1 p.m. at the local Cemetery. Close friends of the family were distraught by the news, and fully plan on erecting a memorial in memory of the men who lost their lives. Contact Professor Larry Fleinhardt (of CalSci) Amita Ramanujan (of CalSci) or Walt Merrick, (Assistant Director, FBI) if you would like to donate to the memorial. This has been the worst murder case that has hit L.A. in 12 years._


End file.
